Hammers, Nails & Florence Nightingales
by Maria14
Summary: Luke has taken care of them & now they have the chance to take care of him... or maybe it'll be something more. REAL CHAPTER 2 POSTED! I POSTED THE WRONG THING BY ACCIDENT!
1. Goodbye

**Hammers, Nails & Florence Nightingale's**

**Chapter 1: Some Things Just Don't Change**

**Disclaimer: I do not owe this. I do not make money off this. I just write it because I have insomnia and never fall asleep until like 4 in the morning, so I need something to do to pass the time. The end.**

**Summary: Luke took care of them & now she has a chance to be there for him. Or, maybe it's more than that...**

**A/N: Well, here is my newest story. Wooo...**

**Basically, what you have to know...**

**Lorelai has been working at the Inn since she got to Stars Hollow. She needed extra money because she was saving up for a house. Luke considered dropping out of college to take care of his sick Dad. Mia sent Lorelai to the Dane's and offered to pay Lorelai to look after William, and clean the house and take care of Luke... Like, a nanny, but... not. Luke is dating Rachel, but trust me, it won't last long. And yeah, Rory & Lorelai moved in with Luke & Will so Lorelai could help around the house more and clean for Luke while he studied and stuff.**

**Trust me, it's cooler than it sounds, and hey, why not give it a try? It's not a post-finale fic that just makes you depressed, and Chris is only going to be in it briefly and it will make you happy, trust me. I know it sounds kind of boring and stupid, but read a few chapters and then decide.**

**Enough, ranting... Here we go...**

**-**

"Luke?" Lorelai called after unlocking the front door of the Hardware store. It was late and the store was already closed, but that didn't stop the Gilmore Girls.

"Luke!" Rory called, after her, carrying a coloring book and a box of crayons with her.

"Hey." He said, appearing in front of them. "How did you guys get in?" He asked them, staring at them in disbelief.

"We know where you hide the secret key." Rory teased him, as the girls followed him into the storage room,

Luke rolled his eyes. "Who told you where the key is?" He asked her, suspiciously.

"It's not that hard." She told him, with her hands on her hips. "You should really find a better place. Anyone could find taped behind the Christmas lights."

"Yeah Luke." Lorelai added with attitude. "Plus, you're still here. Why do you even lock it anyway?" She asked.

"So people like you won't come in after closing time." He told Lorelai.

Lorelai ignored the comment, and looked over to Rory, gesturing towards her to say something.

"Luke…" Rory said in the voice that always got her what she wanted from a certain Luke Danes.

He sighed, and looked down at her. "What?" He asked.

"We're hungry." She told him.

He sighed again. "I told you I'm closing today… and I have to do inventory and then I have to stock some things…" He babbled on. He looked down at Rory again. "You can't make your own dinner for one night?" He asked the girls. They each blinked, right on cue.

He sighed. "One damn night." He mumbled, as he grabbed his jacket.

The girls giggled. "I was thinking that maybe we could have lasagna tonight." Lorelai told him, as they followed him out the door.

"Or spaghetti." Rory suggested.

"Or how about, that chicken stuff you made last week. That was so good." Lorelai said as they followed Luke down the street. He was already a few steps ahead of them, mumbling things under his breath.

"I want some macaroni and cheese." Rory told Luke.

"And tacos!" Lorelai said.

"Fish sticks!" Rory suggested.

"And soup." Lorelai said out loud.

"Alphabet soup." Rory commented.

"With those oyster crackers." Lorelai nodded.

"Why do they call them oyster crackers?" Rory asked her mother.

"Maybe the people in the pet stores feed them to the oysters?" Lorelai said, knowing how much she was annoying Luke, but also how it didn't actually annoy him.

"I want a pet oyster." Rory told her mother.

"We could name it Henry." Lorelai said.

"Or Veronica."

"Barbara." Lorelai suggested.

"Esteban." Rory said.

"Lola." Lorelai said.

"Harriet." Rory replied.

"Fredrico." Lorelai said. Rory giggled, as they climbed up the porch steps. Rory watched as Luke opened the door with his key.

"Shh, Luke… he's sleeping." Rory said, sweetly. Luke turned and looked at the girls, rolled his eyes, but couldn't help but smile as he opened the front door. The three of them each took their shoes off quietly and walked into the kitchen.

The girls sat at the table, while Luke rummaged through the kitchen.

"What's for dinner, Luke?" Rory asked, with her hands folded in front of her.

"Soup." He told her. Before either of them were able to open their mouths he said, "no crackers."

They each sighed.

"Can I have a grilled cheese with mine?" Rory asked.

"Sure." Luke replied.

"Me too, me too." Lorelai said.

Luke rolled his eyes, and put the water on to boil.

"Hun, why don't you go wash your hands?" Lorelai asked Rory.

"Kay." Rory said, and went off to wash her hands.

"How is he?" Luke asked Lorelai, as he folded his arms and leaned on the counter.

Lorelai looked down at her hands. "He's been sleeping a lot lately. The nurse is coming over tomorrow." Lorelai told him.

Luke nodded and returned to preparing dinner. He didn't like to talk about his Dad's sickness a lot. He always kept it brief.

"Luke?" Lorelai asked.

"Hm?" He asked.

"You OK? You seem tired." She told him.

"I'm fine." He said.

"I can make dinner, you know. We just kind of figured that you needed a break from work and school and everything… this was the only way to get you home."

He didn't let her see his smile, but she knew it was there. "I'll make dinner." He told her.

"Luke, it's fine." She said, standing up. "We can eat cereal. We love cereal."

"That one with the marshmallows? Do you know how unhealthy that is? Just because there is some fruity character on the box, it doesn't mean that you should buy it. Just because you're going to die before you hit 30 doesn't mean that Rory should, too. I'll make dinner." He told her.

Lorelai smiled. "Fine."

"Rachel's home." Rory announced as she came into the kitchen.

Lorelai stepped a few steps back from Luke, and smiled at her daughter.

"Hey everybody." Rachel said, as she saw the crowded kitchen. It wasn't something new to her, but she never did look comfortable.

"Sh… he's sleeping." Rory said, pointing to the ceiling.

Rachel laughed. "Sorry." She said in a whisper. "What are you making?" She asked Luke.

"Soup and grilled cheese." Rory told her. "But no oyster crackers… Do you know why they're called oyster crackers?"

Rachel shrugged. "Nope, sorry." Rachel leaned in towards Luke. "Hi." She told him, and kissed him.

Lorelai looked away.

-

Rory sat cross-legged on William's bed, as she flipped through a catalog.

"Mom says that I need a new backpack." Rory informed him. "I'm in second grade now, so I need a bigger one." She told him. "I get to decide between all the ones on this page." She showed him.

"Wow." He said.

"You can even get your initials on them for free." Rory told her.

"Initials? Why do you need your initials on your backpack?" He asked.

Rory shrugged. "Who cares? It's free."

Will laughed. "So, which one is it gonna be?" He asked.

"Hm… I'm stuck between the blue one, the purple one, or the yellow one." Rory said, staring at the page, with her thinking face on.

"I like the yellow one." He told her.

She smiled. "Mom likes that one, too."

-

"The nurse is coming at 3, but Rory is keeping him company for a little while." Lorelai explained to Mia that day.

"How's he doing?" Mia asked.

"Good, I guess. He's been sleeping a lot better lately, and he's been walking around more. I think staying in bed all day is driving him insane." Lorelai said. "But Rory is adorable with him. She reads to him and tells him stories. It's cute."

"I bet he loves that." Mia said.

Lorelai nodded.

"So… how's Rachel?" Mia asked, with a suspicious tone.

"What do you mean?" Lorelai asked, looking at her.

"Oh… nothing really… I just haven't seen her around as much."

"She's been working… taking pictures. She's trying to save up for a new camera." Lorelai told Mia.

"But Luke and her and still together, right?" Mia asked.

"Yeah, why wouldn't they be?" Lorelai asked, wondering what Mia was actually up to.

"Oh, I don't know honey, I'm just making sure I'm caught up with everything. I was in California for a week. A lot can change in a week."

"Not in Stars Hollow." Lorelai commented.

Mia nodded.

-

He was never exactly sure how Mia had talked him into all of this. It had been 7 months of Lorelai and Rory living with him, and the truth was that he really did love having them around. It was nice having people to come home to, to talk to, to make dinner for. It was nice having the help.

He didn't usually take help. He was pretty independent. He really had no idea how Mia had talked him into letting Lorelai help. Maybe the fact that Lorelai was gorgeous and Rory was adorable, helped just a little bit.

The thing was, he really did hate school. He hated writing all those papers and taking tests. He hated listening to lectures and taking notes while he could be working.

The hardware store hadn't been doing so great lately. He had to close it a lot. Kirk offered to work part time, but there was no way he was going to let Kirk work at his store.

Why had he let Mia talk him into staying in school? What was he doing there, anyway?

He sighed and put his head down on the kitchen table.

He could hear the ticking of the clock in the kitchen. Everyone else in the house was asleep. It's late. He should be asleep, too, but he isn't. He had to write that stupid paper.

Just then, he heard another sound.

Someone walking down the stairs very quietly. He figured it was probably Rory or Lorelai coming down for a midnight snack. He sat and waited.

But whoever it was didn't walk towards the kitchen. They headed towards the door.

He listened to the front door open and close. He listened to a car start, and pull out of the driveway.

He stood up and looked out the window.

Rachel.

She was going. She was gone.

He sighed. He turned off the kitchen light. He climbed up the stairs.

He wasn't surprised.

-

**I told you the Rachel thing wouldn't last long. **

**I hope you guys liked the first chapter. The next chapters will be better, cuz this one was just sort of setting the story up a little and yeah… Plus later chapters will have more Luke and Lorelai scenes.**

**Let me know if you think I should continue.**

**& also, suggestions would be nice. **

**Thank you.**

**Next Chapter:**

**Chapter 2: Turn that Frown Upside- Down:**

**Lorelai and Rory set out to make Luke feel better about Rachel leaving. Rory helps out at the Hardware store & Lorelai gets some explanations from Mia and Will. **


	2. Turn that Frown Upside Down Real One

**Hammers, Nails & Florence Nightingale's**

**Chapter 2: Turn that Frown Upside - Down**

**Disclaimer: I do not owe this. I do not make money off this. I just write it because I have insomnia and never fall asleep until like 4 in the morning, so I need something to do to pass the time. The end.**

**Summary: Luke took care of them & now she has a chance to be there for him. Or, maybe it's more than that...**

**A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews guys... I appreciate them so much. Keep 'em coming.**

**Wow guysss I'm so stupid... Last time I accidently posted everything that I was gonna write... like the out line... Ummm... yes here was the real chapter 2... Ughhh I'm dumb! Umm... ya...**

**-**

"How's he holding up?" Mia asked, from behind the service desk, as the women eyed Luke, who was fixing the book shelf in the corner.

Lorelai shrugged. "He seems completely fine." She told Mia.

"Hm." Mia said.

"It's like nothing happened at all. He doesn't talk about it or anything." Lorelai explained in a whisper.

"He's probably just used to it." Mia said.

Lorelai looked at her, with question.

"It's the 4th time." Mia told her. "Rachel's always been like this. She just can't stay in one place." Mia said, as they continued watching Luke fix the book shelf.

Lorelai sighed. "Poor Luke." She said.

Mia nodded, as they continued watching.

-

Throughout the entire summer, Saturdays had always been the day that Rory would help out at the hardware store.

Luke had been taking summer classes, but he usually had the weekends free. Lorelai usually worked at the Inn on Saturdays & Lane was in Korea for a few more weeks. So, Rory would wake up early and help Luke open the store every Saturday.

Rory loved helping Luke at the store. Sometimes she could get him to play the radio, and he always packed her a lunch when she helped him. Sometimes she'd bring a picnic blanket and they would sit out in the square and eat it. Sometimes Lorelai would join them if she had a break.

This particular Saturday, however, was going a little different.

Rory sat on top of the counter, next to the cash register, and watched as Luke wandered around the store, stocking the shelves. He hadn't said anything for at least an hour.

She was worried about him. He had been particularly quiet since Rachel left. He was never a talkative person, but she could usually get him talking on these Saturday occasions.

"It's so nice outside." She stated, trying to get him to say anything.

"Mhm." She heard him mumble from around the curtain.

"What's for lunch today, Luke?" She asked.

"Turkey." He stated.

"Oh. I love turkey." She said.

He didn't respond.

"So..." She began, unsure of what else to say. "Did we win the baseball game last night?" She asked, remembering that he was watching a Red Sox game last night.

"Nope."

"Oh." Rory sighed. She continued to watch him stoke the shelves. She had run out of small talk.

"Need help?" She asked after a few minutes.

"No." He said.

"Okay." She sighed again, and looked around the shop. Her eyes wandered outside as she watched the townspeople. Then, she looked at Luke again. He looked sad.

"Luke?" She asked.

"Yeah?" He asked, finally looking up at her.

"I'm sorry Rachel left." She told him, sincerely.

He smiled, a small little thankful smile. "Thanks." He told her.

She nodded.

"C'mon." He gestured towards himself. She jumped off the counter and went towards him. He picked her up, and she grabbed another box and put it on the shelf.

She smiled at him, and grabbed another box.

-

"So, what will it be tonight?" Lorelai asked, as she stood in front of her bed, dressed in her I Love Lucy pajamas.

"Umm..." Rory thought, dressed in her own Princess Jasmine night gown.

"We have the one and only Mary Poppins, the ever-so-mock able flick, The Flamingo Kid, and the classic... Alice in Wonderland." Lorelai announced.

"Hmm..." Rory thought.

"I'm thinking Alice in Wonderland, what about you?" Lorelai asked her daughter.

Rory nodded.

"Alice it is!" Lorelai said. "I haven't watched this in a couple months... Wait, do we have the popcorn?" Lorelai asked.

"Check." Rory said.

"Red Vines?" She asked.

"Check." Rory replied.

"Chips?" Lorelai asked.

"Salt & Vinegar, and Sour Cream & Onion." Rory told her.

"What about the pretzels?" Lorelai asked.

Rory looked around the bed. "I think I left them downstairs." She told her mother. "Be right back." She said, hoping off the bed and going downstairs to get the pretzels.

Rory and Lorelai had their traditions. They had too many to keep track of. But one that they always made sure to remember was their Friday Night movies. Every Friday they'd get into their pajamas and watch as many movies as they could before they passed out from junk food coma.

Rory trudged down the stairs in her night gown and went into the kitchen.

"Hey Luke." She said, when she saw him sitting at the table. "Where's Willie?" She asked.

"Just went to bed." He told her.

"What are you doing?" She asked him.

"Studying." He told her.

"Oh. Well, I just came down to get the pretzels."

"Counter." He told her.

She nodded, grabbed the bag and went back upstairs. When she went back into her mother's room, she found Lorelai already in bed waiting for her daughter.

"Mom?" Rory asked.

"Yes?" Lorelai asked, when she saw the look on Rory's face.

"I think we should invite Luke to watch with us." Rory said.

"Okay." Lorelai said, as she ate a chip. "Ask him." She said.

"He won't want to." Rory said. "I don't think he likes Alice in Wonderland." Rory told her mom.

Lorelai nodded, and sat up. "We'll have to make a plan."

-

"Luke!" Rory called as she entered the kitchen. She didn't want to be too loud and wake up William.

He turned to look at her. "What?"

"We need you." She told him.

"What?" He asked.

"The... bath is broken!" She told him. "Help!" She added.

"What happened?" He asked, standing up.

"It's broken!" She told him.

"What's it doing?" He asked, wanting more information.

"It's broken! Get upstairs and bring Bert!" She told him, before running back up the stairs so Luke couldn't ask anymore questions. Luke shook his head and went to go get his tool box.

"He's coming!" Rory announced, when the girls began hearing footsteps.

"Sh..." Lorelai said.

They heard a knock on the door. Lorelai opened the door for him.

"Well hello kind sir." She greeted him as she swung the door open.

He held up his tool box to show her what he was there for. "Well hello to you, too, Bert." Lorelai replied.

"Rory said your bath tub was broken. I thought you guys were watching movies today. Why do you even need the bath?" He asked.

"Close the door, Mom!" Rory yelled.

"What?" Luke asked, as Lorelai closed the door.

"Lock it!" Rory called.

Lorelai did.

"What the hell is going on?" Luke asked.

"We're watching Alice in Wonderland." Rory told him.

"I could just unlock the door, you know." Luke said.

"But you're not gonna." Lorelai said with a grin. She knew him too well.

He sighed and sat down the bed with them.

"Next time, something really will be broken, and I won't come help you."

"Yes you will." Both girls said in unison.

He tried not to let them see him smile, but both girls knew he was.

-

**Well, there is chapter 3 for you guys. **

**Yeah... I have 4 more days of school left... I'm excited. I can't wait for summer.**

**I hope you guys are liking this so far. I know nothing big has really happened yet, but it's coming. I just have to set things up first, you know? Mmm...**

**Next Chapter:**

**Chapter Three:**** It's Been a Summer- It's Rory & Lane's first day of school. Luke makes them breakfast & Lorelai walks them to school. She also makes a visit to a certain Hardware store. And someone notices something different about Luke.**

**Please review. Thanks.**

**& yeah since most of you pretty much know where I'm going with this... Yeahh tell me if I should even write it. Thanks.**


	3. It's Been a Summer

**Hammers, Nails & Florence Nightingale's**

**Chapter 3: It's Been a Summer**

**Disclaimer: I do not own this. I do not make money off this. I just write it because I have insomnia and never fall asleep until like 4 in the morning, so I need something to do to pass the time. The end.**

**Summary: Luke took care of them & now she has a chance to be there for him. Or, maybe it's more than that...**

**A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews guys... I appreciate them so much. Keep 'em coming.**

**I realize it's been forever without an update & I'm so sorry. I was busy and never home during the summer & I will try my hardest to update way more often. But I'm grounded until Friday so hopefully I can get a couple updates out this week.**

**-**

"Mom! Wake up!" Rory said as she jumped on her mother's bed.

"5 more minutes." Lorelai mumbled.

"It's the first day of school!" Rory said, jumping on the bed.

"Why couldn't I have a normal kid?" Lorelai cried out.

"C'mon!" Rory said, grabbing her mother's hand and dragging her out of bed.

"I'm coming." Lorelai said, rubbing her eyes as she let Rory pull her down the stairs.

"Oh, Oh, do I smell coffee?" She asked, perking up a little.

"What, do you think I'm crazy?" Luke asked, as the girls came into the kitchen. He handed Lorelai the coffee cup right away.

"Sometimes, but not today." Lorelai said with a smile. She sat down at the kitchen table and enjoyed her cup of heaven.

"Can you make waffles today, Luke?" Rory asked.

"Already did." Luke said, slidding her a plate.

"Mmm..." Rory said.

"What about me? I don't get waffles?" Lorelai asked.

"What are you? 5?" Luke asked.

Lorelai frowned. "She gets waffles." She whined.

Luke sighed, and handed her a plate of waffles. "I made some for you, too."

"What would we do without you, Luke?" Lorelai asked.

"Live on Pop-Tarts and kool-aid for the rest of your life?" He asked.

"Mom doesn't know how to make Kool-aid." Rory commented.

Luke shook his head. "You're horrible." He told Lorelai.

"I'm not denying it." Lorelai said.

"Can I have some coffee?" Rory asked, as she inhaled her waffles.

"You're too young." Luke told her. "And don't eat so fast, you'll get a stomach ache."

"No I won't." Rory told him. "I have to be at school soon. I don't have time to digest." Rory told him.

"You don't have to be at school for another hour. You have plenty of time."

"I have to be there early!" Rory told him.

"You have an hour." Luke told her.

"I want to decorate my cubby." Rory told him.

"You have an hour." He repeated.

"I like to be early." Rory told him.

He gave up. He never won with them. Why was he even trying?

"Do you want me to drop you off on my way to the store?" He asked Rory.

"No!" Lorelai told him.

"What? Why?" He asked.

"I _always _take her." Lorelai said.

"In your Hello Kitty pajamas?" He asked.

She frowned. "I'm gonna change." She told him.

"I was just offering." He said.

"I know, but it's tradition. We're picking up Lane on the way."

"Alright." He shrugged. "I'm going to go then."

"Is your Dad going in today?" She asked him.

"He said it was up to you." Luke said.

Lorelai nodded. "See you tonight." She said.

"Bye. Have a good day at school, Rory." He said.

"Bye Luke!" Rory called.

They heard the door shut, and Lorelai finished her coffee.

"So, are you ready?" Lorelai asked.

"I've been ready for two hours." Rory said.

Lorelai sighed. "I'll go shower and change and we'll go." She told her daughter.

"You're going to shower?" Rory whined.

"Do you want Mommy to smell?" Lorelai asked.

"Can't you just spray yourself with perfume or something?"

"Rory."

"Fine, but take a quick shower."

"You know... maybe I'll shave my legs, too..." Lorelai teased.

"Mom!"

"5 minutes, okay? 5 minutes."

-

"So, Rory got to school, okay?" Will asked.

"Yep. 2nd grade. I can't believe it." Lorelai replied.

"They grow up fast, don't they?" Will said.

"Too fast." Lorelai agreed.

"It's only 2nd grade. You still have a lot of years to go."

Lorelai nodded. "So... what are you plans for today? Going down to the store, maybe?" Lorelai hinted.

"I get it, I get it... I gotta get out of here for a while." Will laughed.

"Well, I do gotta change your sheets, Will." Lorelai told him.

"I'll go. I'm scared to go down there, though. God know what Lucas has done with the place."

"Let me know how you like the pink shag rug. I think it adds a little edge to the place."

Will laughed. Lorelai smiled.

"I have to stop by the Inn, but do you want me to give you a ride to the store?" She asked.

"Sure."

-

"Michel, can you please just ask Nancy to switch with me?" Lorelai begged.

"You want to switch shifts with her, then you ask her." Michel told her.

"But she likes you better." Lorelai whined.

"Ugh." Michel said.

"Please Michel, please." Lorelai said. "I'll never ask you for anything again."

"Yes you will."

"Well, I won't ask you for anything else today."

"Fine." Michel sighed.

"Thank you!" Lorelai said. She turned back to William. "Want to go steal some food from the kitchen?" She asked.

"Is Sookie working?"

"Mhm." Lorelai replied.

"I'm in." Will laugh.

"Let's go." She told him.

They went through the kitchen door to see Sookie staring at a stack of sandwiches.

"Sook?" Lorelai asked.

"Look at all these sandwiches." Sookie said.

"I'm looking..."

"They're delicious ham sandwiches." Sookie said, sadly.

"I'm sure they are."

"But stupid Taylor doesn't like ham. He wants chicken. He told me ham!" Sookie said.

"Okay hun, it's alright."

"These poor sandwiches won't get eaten." Sookie said.

"Sook, I'll take them, okay? Luke & Will will eat them, won't you?" Lorelai turned to Will, nodding her head.

"We love ham."

-

"Luke!" Lorelai sang as she pushed the door open, carrying a plate full of sandwiches.

"What's this?" He asked his father who was following behind.

"Lunch?" He shrugged.

"Sookie made them, Taylor is dumb, now they're yours. Enjoy!" Lorelai said.

"So... you didn't make them?" Luke asked.

"Very funny." Lorelai told him.

"Just making sure I don't have to sign anything before taking a bite."

"You're just hilarious today, aren't you?" Lorelai asked.

Luke laughed. "Rory get to school alright?"

"She practically ran the whole way. Sometimes I wonder if she's really my daughter."

"I wonder that everyday."

"Hey!"

"I'm kidding. She has your eyes." Luke told her.

Lorelai smiled. "Well boys, I better get going."

"Have fun." Luke smiled.

"Oh, I will. Bye Willie." Lorelai called, as she went out the door.

Luke went back to work as Will hung up his jacket.

"So... Lorelai and Rory..." Will began.

"What about them?" Luke asked.

"I don't know. Are we getting a little attached?" Will laughed.

Luke rolled his eyes.

**-**

**I**** realize it's short, especially since I haven't written in forever. I also know that nothing too important has happened yet. It's coming.**

**Fairy Rings & Peanut Butter Sandwiches: ****Luke and Rory bond while Lorelai is at work. And somebody calls for Luke.**

**Please review! I'm grounded & I need the entertainment! **


End file.
